The Cheerleader
''The Cheerleader ''is the seventeenth episode of Season Three of Glee: The New Touch. It was published on June 20, 2015. Plot Brandon gets his groove back as Iris must go back and Sabina must look forward. Episode -Brandon Day felt on top of the world as he made his way through the school´s crowded hallways.- -Brandon felt how every student was below him and he sensed how they made way for him to walk as he smirked on his Lady Reapers outfit. His gelled hair was combed to his left side as he took a deep breath and smiled.- “''Oh, I missed this. I missed being in control of things and all. I´ve been making myself get lonelier and lonelier over the past few years and I just cant let myself end high school all alone and feeling weak. Cus that aint me. It´s true, I was a total bitch to everyone at glee club and I would never do anything like that to them again, but everyone´s over it, and I can let myself have confidence and feel happy with myself at least once in a while, you know. It´s not time for me to give up. I will give my all these few months left until graduation, I will get my grades up, I will get my guy back, I will get my mojo back. Cus my name is Brandon fuckin Day, and I wont end high school with a sad look on my face.”'' -Brandon smirked as he turned to his left and walked with confidence through school.- “''Ooh, how do you like my love? Ooh, how do you like my love? But if you want to know how I really feel get the cameras rolling, get the cameras going, baby you know my love for you is real, take me where you want to then my heart you´ll steal.” Brandon sang with confidence. -Brandon smiled and danced around school as he enjoyed himself.- “''More, more, more. How do you like it, how do you like it. More, more, more. How do you like it, how do you like it. More, more, more. How do you like it, how do you like it.” ''Brandon sang. -Brandon now entered glee club with a smile as everyone looked surprised at his sudden entrance and glow as he started playing around glee club with the guys.- “''Ooh, how do you like my love? And if you want to know what it means to me, just hear the rhythm grooving, get your body moving, baby if you know that my love for you is true, any time you want to, do what you gotta do.” ''Brandon sang with glee as Sam nodded to the song and winked at him. -Brandon now danced with Iris and Lennon next to him.- “''More, more, more. How do you like it, how do you like it.” “More, more, more. How do you like it, how do you like it.” “More, more, more. How do you like it, how do you like it.” '' ''-''Brandon ended his performance with applause from glee club as they all looked pleased and shocked at Brandon´s sudden confidence.- “Wow, Brandon! That was so good! I can see you are ready to take on internationals!” Nick said as he patted Brandon´s back. “Well… yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know I am still here, like, I felt kinda like an outsider lately and I am tired of that. Guys, I want to be here, I love glee club, and I love you guys and I want to spend my last few months here with you and enjoy it all as much as I possibly can.” Brandon told them, as Sam gave Brandon his thumbs up with an awkward smile and they all clapped at him. -Clara and Ash walked through school together.- -Ash wore a navy blue shirt, which highlighted his blue eyes, and showed off the tattoos on his arms, while Clara wore a long flowered occasional spring dress.- “I´ve been trying to like be nice and meet everyone in your glee club. I really think Zachñs cool even though he kinda hates me.” Ash told her. “How could anyone ever hate you? Please” Clara said. “Oh hey lady man.” A high pitched voice suddenly said, and Clara rolled her eyes as she and Ash met up with Sabina. “Shut the fuck up Sabina.” Clara told her. “Wow, you´re so tough defending your girlfriend… boyfriend… whatever he, she or it is.” Sabina said, as she examined Ash with a look of disgust on her face. -Ash simply shook his head.- “Yeah, at least I don’t look like a one dollar Chinese made sex toy.” Ash defiantly said to Sabina. “Nailed it.” Clara said as she and Ash high fived. “Ha ha ha. People like you should get their shit straight, you cant be a guy without a dick.” Sabina said, walking away from them. “She is such an idiot. Don’t listen to her.” Clara told Ash. “I don’t give a fuck. She really looks like one of those cheap sex dolls.” Ash and Clara laughed and walked away together. -Sabina walked towards Heather, who was surrounded by the rest of the cheerleaders which were all anxiously asking her questions.- “Oh my gosh is it true Tomo will go with you to prom?” one of them asked her. “Fuck yes, he´s gonna be my prom king.” Heather smiled. “Oh my fucking gosh you´re so lucky! I bet youre gonna win.” Another one said. “I´m gonna help you with your dress you´re gonna look faboulus.” “Hey guys! Guys!” Sabina said, as they all didn’t seem to notice her and kept on talking to Heather loudly and walked away from Sabina, leaving her alone on the school´s hallways as they all talked about prom with Heather. -Kat and Rose ate their lunch at school as Rose checked her instagram profile.- “Is Angelica coming for prom? Cus she should.” Kat told her. “Oh um… Kat, Angelica and I broke up.” Rose told her. -Kat stopped eating her chicken sandwich.- “Oh my gosh… seriously? What happened, you guys were so good.” Kat said. “No, we weren’t. Distance turned out to be quite the big thing on us both, we couldn’t depend on each other anymore.” “Oh, Rose… I´m so sad…” Kat said, as she held her friends hand. “It´s alright, Kat. I´m gonna be alright, as always.” Rose said as she kept on eating her sandwich. “I know you will. I´m so glad you got accepted at film school.” “I know! I cant wait to start! Like, its always been my dream and now I finally got it! And I´m moving to San Francisco and all, it´s my dream come true.” Rose said. -Kat however, stared down and looked suddenly melancholic.- “What is it, Kat?” “I just… am really gonna miss you.” Kat said, as she raised her head. “I´m gonna miss you too, you gotta come by time to time from Poland and visit us.” -Kat nodded at her friend.- “Yeah. Yeah, of course I will.” -Sabina Love had dinner with her family.- -Shannon Love had red hair just above her shoulders, her face had been submitted to surgery more times than what Sabina could recall and it was so changed it looked like a wax figure. Henry Love was elegant, and had a certain charm about him despite being almost fifty. His hair had greyed over the years but he looked as handsome as he had when he was young. He always wore a light colored suit with no tie, always elegant and provocative.- -The living room where the Love family had dinner was huge, the long table was too big just for the three members of the family, but Henry always loved having dinner there despite it being too large for the three of them.- -The door from the kitchen opened and a maid came in with a bottle of wine for Henry Love, who nodded at the maid as she served the wine on his glass cup.- “A Merlot from Patagonia, you should try it out love.” Henry said to his wife, but Shannon shook her head. “I´m alright love.” -Sabina stared at her father as he enjoyed his wine.- “Dad, I was hoping you could finally start giving me some driving lessons this weekend.” Sabina told him. -Henry stopped sipping his wine and stared at his daughter.- “I would love to.” He said, as Sabina smiled at him. “Cool, thanks dad.” “Oh, honey, Mister Griffiths is coming this weekend.” Shannon said to her husband. “Oh, that’s right. I´m sorry love, it´s gonna have to be some other time. Maybe you could ask someone else to do it, the driver or I don’t know.” Henry said, as his phone ringed and he picked it up. “Mister Griffiths, hello! We were just talking about you with Shannon, yes. Yes, I´ll make sure you get to ride the horses..” Henry spoke on the phone as Sabina looked more and more in anger at her father. -Sabina suddenly stood up from the table and left, as Henry kept on talking loudly on the phone.- “Sabina! Where do you think you´re going? Dinner´s not over yet, sit down!” Shannon yelled, but Sabina raised her middle finger to her mother. “I´m not hungry anymore.” Sabina told her as she went to her room. -Sabina reached her room and sharply closed the door behind her. She took a deep sigh.- -Sabina´s room was huge, and Sabina loved to have time by herself in there. However, she went to her big closet room and started picking out provocative clothes to hang out.- “''I eat my dinner on my bathtub, then I go to sex clubs, watching freaky people getting it on. It doesn’t make me nervous, if anything I´m restless, yeah I´ve been around and I´ve seen it all.” ''Sabina Love sang as she changed her virgin-at-home clothes to her partying ones. -Sabina stared at her slutty reflection on a big mirror on her closet room and winked at herself.- “''I get home, I get the munchies, binge on all my twinkies, throw up in the tub then I go to sleep, and I drunk up all my money days kinda lonely” ''Sabina sang. -Sabina now walked through a nightclub on her own, as the people around her all had fun and enjoyed themselves in group while Sabina walked on her own.- “''You´re gone and I gotta stay high all the time, to keep you off my mind, ooh, ooh. High, all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh, ooh. Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down. Gotta stay high all the time, to forget I´m missing you, ooh.” ''Sabina sang. -Sabina now danced provocatively against two attractive guys.- “''Pick up daddies at the playground, how I spend my day time, loosen up the frown, make them feel alive. I make it fast and greasy, I know my way too easy.” ''Sabina sang as she made out with one of the guys. -Sabina kept on dancing with the attractive guy as she opened her mouth against his.- “''You´re gone and I gotta stay high all the time, to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh. High, all the time, to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh. Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down. Gotta stay high all the time, to forget I´m missing you, ooh.” ''Sabina sang. -Sabina is now on a cubicle on the bathrooms having sex with the attractive guy as he forced himself into her and she closed her eyes.- “''Sitting in my play pretend where the fun aint got no end. Oh, cant go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain.” ''Sabina sang as she had sex on the bathroom with the guy. “''Ooh, staying in my play pretend where the fun aint got no end. Oh, oh, cant go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain.” ''Sabina sang. -The attractive guy had come and soon left Sabina alone on the cubicle. Sabina lurched herself against the toilet on her knees and emptied her stomach against it.- “''You´re gone and I gotta stay high, all the time, to keep you off my mind, ooh, ooh. High all the time to keep you off my mind ooh ooh. Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down. Gotta stay high all the time, to forget I´m missing you.” ''Sabina sang. -Sabina kept on crying alone on the nightclub´s toilet.- -Sam, Freya, Leni and Ula had dinner at a crowded bar that same night.- “Here´s to Ula and her first bloody single!” Freya said, as she raised up her piña colada and cheered with everyone. “Thanks guys! I am glad to finally be getting some of my music out there.” Ula said. “I´m telling you, someone will listen to that song and the word will spread and soon you will be offered thousands of record deals.” Freya said, sipping her piña colada. “As if that ever happened to you.” Sam told his girlfriend. “Oh shut your bloody mouth up!” Freya said, laughing. “In fact, I´m getting my paintings shown at MO fucking MA!” Freya said. “For Freya and her paintings at MO fucking MA!” Ula said, as they all drank to that. “What´s MO fucking MA?” Leni asked, lost. “It´s MOMA.” Ula said, giggling at her friend. “Oh, right.” -Freya stared at Ula´s tattoo on her left wrist with curiousity.- “Who´s Lauren?” she asked her. “Oh, that´s a friend of mine from prison… she passed away, but she gave me all this energy to get myself back there on the studio. I owe it to her.” -Sam raised his glass.- “For Lauren” Sam said. “For Lauren” they all cheered. -Brandon held flowers on his hand as he nervously walked through the school´s hallways.- -Brandon closed his eyes and repeated the words he knew he had to say on his mind again and again, until he opened them and searched for Austin. Brandon finally found his big back on the crowded hallways and pocked it. Austin turned around and Brandon held out the flowers for him.- “Brandon, hey! Oh, what are those flowers for?” Austin looked confused. “Austin, they´re for you.” Brandon said, handing them out to him. “For me? Oh, you´re so sweet Brandon.” Austin said, and Brandon noted how Austin was blushing. -Brandon took a deep breath and courage before speaking up.- “Listen, I made a big mistake by breaking up with you, I was stupid, I was weak. But I should never have let you go, I never should, I still love you, Austin, I cant help it. And I hope you can still love me again.” Brandon said, as Austin looked extremely uncomfortable. “Umm…” Austin started saying. “''Know I´ve done wrong, left your heart torn, is that what devils do?” ''Brandon started singing, as Austin frowned. “Brandon, what are you doing?” Austin asked him. -Brandon silenced his lips with his fingers as he sang to Austin.- “''Took you so low, where only fools go, I shook the angel in you.” ''Brandon sang. -Austin looked surprised and completely uncomfortable at the sudden situation, as Brandon held his hand and walked him down the school´s hallways.- “''I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” ''Brandon sang as he lead Austin through school. -Brandon lead Austin to glee club, which was completely isolated, except for a big piano standing on its center.- “''It´s unforgivable, I stole and burnt your soul, is that what devils do? They rule the worst in me, destroy everything, they bring down angels like you” ''Brandon sang as he took on the piano and Austin reddened. “''Now I´m rising from the ground, rising up to you, filled with all the strength I found, there´s nothing I cant do!” ''Brandon sang as he stared at Austin. -Brandon played the piano as Austin kept on feeling awkward but touched by Brandon´s statement.- “''I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” Brandon sang. “''I told you once, I cant do this again, cant do this again, oh no. I told you once I cant do this again, cant do this again, oh no.” Brandon sang romantically. -Brandon now stood up from the piano and sang at Austin, as they got closer and their eyes met each other like the first time they met.- “''I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now can you love me again?” ''Brandon ended the song. -Brandon ended the song and stood panting staring at Austin, who still looked shocked at Brandon´s performance.- “Wow… that was… wow…” Austin said, as Brandon smiled and he got closer to Austin as they son felt each other´s breaths. -Austin leaned his head and tilted it to one side as he and Brandon kissed, before they let go.- “So, can we, can we do it all again?” Brandon asked him. “Of course we can.” Austin told him, as Brandon smiled and they kissed again. -Sabina walked into the hospital room.- -The familiar sound of the beeping machines met her ears as she walked to a chair near the hospital bed where an old woman with grey hair lied.- -Sabina sat besides the woman and smiled at her.- -The woman had clearly aged over the years, her skin had wrinkled and her hair had grown grey, her eyes were the same as Sabina´s even though they had swollen over time.- “Hey… my little princess…” the woman said. “Hey grandma” Sabina said, as she smiled at the woman and gently stroked and held her hand. “You look so beautiful… I always forget how old you are now…” Martha Love said, gently holding her granddaughters hand. “How are you grandma?” “Oh I´m fine, there´s not much to do on this place besides staring off at the window, but I´m still here, holding it. How´s your dad?” “Oh dad´s, dad´s fine, he´s busy with work.” Sabina said. “It´s alright… tell him I understand why he wont come to visit anymore. Work is important to him, right?” Martha said. “Mhm, yeah, it really is.” Sabina said. -Martha´s eyes now looked lost as she stared at her granddaughter.- “Mom? Mom, is that you?” Martha said, her eyes brightening as she stared at Sabina, whose smile faded away. “Mom… I had the most horrible dream last night, I dreamt I was old…” Martha said, with nostalgia on her eyes as she closed them, and suddenly fell to sleep again. -Sabina stood up from her seat, and slowly kissed her grandmother´s forehead.- “I love you grandma.” Sabina said, before walking away from her. -Amy and Helena had lunch together at the teacher´s lounge, both enjoying their Caesar Salads.- “So, Nick and I are definitely trying it out right now.” Amy told Helena. “Trying what out?” Helena looked lost. “I told you already! We want a baby!” Amy said. “Oh right! I am so glad for you guys! So, like how many times a day do you guys need to have sex?” -Amy shrugged.- “I don’t know, we try it at least once every night, if Nick is in it for more, then we try it again and again until he overheats.” Amy ate her salad. “Ew, that sounds gross.” Helena said. -Ren arrived and gently kissed Helena´s cheek as he sat besides her.- “Hey guys, what were you talking about?” Ren asked them. “About Nick´s overheated dick.” Amy answered him. -Ren looked back between Amy and Helena.- “Oh…” -Iris Novak´s auburn hair looked different than it had last year.- -Her tummy did too.- -Iris stared at her reflection for a while on the school´s bathrooms, thinking back to a year ago, where her big belly clearly showed everyone how she was seventeen and pregnant.- “''I wonder how Wolfe is now. I always do. Sometimes in the day, when I am having lunch or doing a text or getting back home, I just tend to wonder what Wolfe is doing now. I sometimes wish I could see him again, but I cant let myself do that. I have to let him grow with Erica and Scott, I know they will raise him up the best they can. I wish I could have done the same, I wish I were responsible for him, but I know I couldn’t. Wolfe didn’t deserve me. A barely eighteen year old single mom wouldn’t be good for him. I sometimes wonder whether I should visit him, but there´s always this voice on the back of my head that says no. I should just leave him alone, leave him to grow up with Erica and Scott, if anything he will look me up and arrive on my doorstep when he´s old enough.” ''Iris thought. -Iris closely examined her eyes on the mirror, and took out a small hair of hers that had fallen into her right eye.- “''There you go.” ''Iris thought, as he turned around and left the room. -Iris noticed how much of the school had already left home over the time she spent at the bathroom. She walked to the end of the hallway on her Lady Reapers outfit to the front door, hearing the rain outside she took out her yellow umbrella and dashed through the parking lot to her old car.- -The weather was dreadful, clouds had settled in and it looked more like day than night as Iris reached her car on the parking lot, Iris´s eyes, however, reached someone else before her car.- -A man, on his early twenties, with a black jacket that covered him from the rain, stood in the parking lot. Iris had met that man for the first time exactly two years ago, and remember the joy she had felt when she punched him last year.- “What the fuck are you doing here?” Iris asked Luka. -Luka took small steps over to Iris.- -Iris again noticed those cool, mysterious eyes of his, and his gaze as he walked towards her.- “Iris, I missed you.” Luka told her. “Missed me, are you fucking kidding me? First, you used me to marry me and get a fucking green card, then you happened to get me pregnant.” Iris told him. “Pregnant? You never told me you had a baby” Luka told her. “Why should I? You are a monster, I didn’t want you anywhere near me or my baby! Now please go, go away, Luka! I don’t get why you came back” Iris told him. “Because I wanted to say I am sorry! I am sorry, Iris, alright?! I am so sorry for using you, you were so small and now I look at you and you… you are a woman now, Iris.” “What? Seriously, Luka? Yes, I was sixteen and I was a virgin back then and I was naïve and stupid! I let you use me, and I would never make that same mistake again!” Iris said with rage. “Can we at least talk again? I want to apologize…” Luka told her. “Oh no, oh hell no. I don’t care about your apologies or whatever it is you have to say. I used to have a perfect life before I met you. Everything was perfect. Now you just… ruined it all! You fucked me up! And you think I can just forgive you after everything I´ve been through?!” “Perfect? Was your life really perfect before I met you? I saw you, you were bored, Iris, you were. You wanted someone dangerous.” Luka said. “What? You don’t know me, Luka… I was stupid back then. You just… just go. I cannot ever see that stupid face of yours again.” Iris told him. -Luka walked closer towards her, until they were almost face to face against the falling rain. Iris noticed that intense stare Luka had as water filled his body. Luka held out his hand and softly touched her cheek.- -Iris quickly raised her hand and sharply slapped Luka´s face, while Lukas grunted in pain and retreated.- “Gosh, I forgot how good that really felt like.” Iris said, as Luka was in shock. “Your son is named Wolfe, if you give a fuck about it.” Iris opened her car and got in, while Luka was soaked in water outside. -Iris raised him her middle finger as she turned her car engine on and drove away from him on the rain.- -Iris drove her car amidst the falling rain and took a deep sigh of relief.- “''Like a small boat on the ocean, sending big waves into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open, I might only have a match but I can make an explosion.” ''Iris sang with confidence on her car as he stared at Luka´s fading figure on her rearview mirror. “''And all those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time.” ''Iris sang. -Iris now performed the song at glee club with a smile on her face and confidence, as they all stared in awe.- “''This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I´m alright song. My power´s turned on, starting right now I´ll be strong, I´ll play my fight song, and I don’t really care if no one else believes cause I still have got a lot of fight left in me” ''Iris sang. -Iris arrived at her home, where she and her mother had dinner quietly together and in joy.- “''Losing friends and I´m chasing sleep, everyone´s worried about me, in too deep. Say I´m in too deep. And it´s been two years, I miss my home, but there´s still a fire burning in my bones, and I still believe, yeah I still believe.” ''Iris sang as she stood up from the table and kissed her mother cheek. -Iris was now on her room, listening to music as she lay on her bed and wrote notes.- “''And all those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them out loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time.” ''Iris sang. -Iris is again seen performing the song at glee club as she moved everyone with her confidence.- “''This is my fight song, take back my fight song, prove I´m alright song. My power´s turned on, starting right now I´ll be strong, I´ll play my fight song, and I don’t really care if no one else believes cause I still have a lot of fire left in me.” '' Iris sang. -Iris stared at her reflection on the school´s bathroom and smiled.- “''Now I still got a lot of fire left in me.” ''Iris ended the song. -Henry Love was busy on the phone again at dinner.- “Yes, yes, alright Mister Griffiths, I understand that. Alright.” Henry Love said, as Sabina stared at him and rolled her eyes. “Alright. Yes, bye bye.” Henry hang up his phone and Sabina smiled at him. “Dad, I went to visit grandma today.” Sabina told him. “Really? How is she?” Henry asked her. “She´s getting worse, I think it would be good for you to visit her…” Sabina started saying to her father, but he soon distracted himself as his phone started ringing again and he picked it up, with no further consideration to Sabina. -Sabina stared at her father talking on the phone as she shook her head at the situation in disgust.- “''Like an astronaut that´s scared of heights. With a heart that´s beating at the speed of light, you´ve been waiting for this feeling all your life, sometimes it´s just hard to realize.” ''Sabina sang. -Brandon and Austin walked through school holding hands as they laughed together.- “''When you´re stuck in a moment and your spark has been stolen, this is our time to own it, so own it” ''Brandon sang with power. -The Freakshows were now seen performing the song at the auditorium with Iris as their lead.- “''Baby we were born with fire and gold in our eyes, eyes. With fire and gold in our eyes, eyes.” ''Iris sang with confidence as glee club danced behind her. “''Got lightning in a bottle, hands on the throttle, even in the dust we shine. With fire and gold in our eyes” ''Brandon sang as he joined Iris as the lead. -Brandon and Austin now kissed together at Austin´s bed.- “''There is something different about you and I, and I feel like I have known you my whole life. There is beauty behind every tear you´ve cried, and sometimes it´s just hard to realize” ''Brandon sang. -The Freakshows were again seen performing the song with joy and energy at glee club.- “''When you´re stuck in a moment, and your spark has been stolen, this is our time to own it, so own it, baby we were born with” ''Iris sang as the song exploded and The Freakshows sang together. “''Fire and gold in our eyes, eyes. With fire and gold in our eyes, eyes.” ''The Freakshows sang together. -Sabina was seen sitting besides her frail grandmother at hospital. Sabina tightly held her hand as she smiled at her.- “''Baby we were born with fire and gold in our eyes, eyes. With fire and gold in our eyes, eyes. Got lightning in a bottle, hands on the throttle, even in the dust we shine. With fire and gold in our eyes” ''Sabina sang on the background as she stared at her grandmother´s eyes. -Sabina and her grandmother lay still at the hospital together holding hands.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'George Clooney 'as Henry Love *'Vanya Asher 'as Luka Zinščović *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Drew Barrymore 'as Georgina Novak *'Yushitaka Kuriko 'as Heather Kurosawa *'Danielle Brooks '''as Desiree Maguire Polls What do you guys think? I loved it I really liked it It was good It was okay I really hated it Which cheerleader was the episode´s MVP? Brandon Iris Sabina Which was your favorite performance? More More More Habits (Stay High) Love Me Again Fight Song Fire N Gold Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes